Nobody's Perfect
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: When Jay does something he regrets, he learns something that he ought to have learnt a long time ago - that nobody's perfect, and neither is he. One-shot songfic.


Here I am, back from my trip, which absolutely rocked, by the way. This is going to be a one-shot songfic about mostly Jay. This is something I could imagine happening in the team, and I hope it's satisfactory. Oh yeah, and reviews make the world go round, so do let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, sadly. This song is by **Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus** and is called **Nobody's Perfect**. Yep.

**Nobody's Perfect**

He gazed up at the azure blue sky, seeing the soft, fluffy clouds drift up above. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the cool breeze waft through his light brown bangs. The roof had always been a calming, peaceful place for him to reflect, to think. He found himself up there whether he was happy or sad, angry or glad, or whatever emotions he felt.

Jay put his head in his hands, clenching his teeth in the remembrance of the morning, feeling guilt rush through his veins again. He had really messed up this time. He had made a plan to capture Cronus once and for all, and though it had seemed like a flawless one at first, it had gone all wrong. He didn't even know how he missed those glaringly obvious loopholes that existed in his plan, but now Odie had almost died, Herry had serious injuries and Archie had broken his brace.

How did Cronus always remain one step in front of him? Maybe that was because was just a mere teen with no outstanding abilities, while on the other hand, Cronus was a god. The god of time, to be exact. How was he supposed to go against someone like that? And he had ended up playing his cards all wrong and getting his own friends injured.

He bit his lip in regret as he remembered something else that had happened after the wrecked plan.

_(Flashback)_

_Archie winced, holding his leg in pain and limping, leaning on Atlanta. Jay stood to one side, worry creasing his features as he watched Odie and Herry taken away to Chiron to be treated._

_"This is all my fault," Jay said, closing his eyes tight, as though he could have blocked out everything that had just happened and make it all right again. "I should have thought more about the plan. It was just so horribly screwed! How could I have missed all those things when Cronus didn't!"_

_"It's all right," Atlanta replied, putting her hand on Jay's shoulder. "Nobody's blaming you, it wasn't your fault that it happened the way it did. We're just teens and -"_

_Jay shook free of her hand, glaring at her. "Yeah! I'm just a teen, and I'm a terrible leader! I couldn't foresee all the stupid things that - Argh. I'm so useless!"_

_"Jay, everyone makes mistakes," Theresa started, grasping her boyfriend's hand in attempt to console him. "I didn't see that coming either, no one did."_

_Jay roughly pushed her hand away and took a step back, looking away from all of them. "You guys all don't understand! All - All you do is hang around and play easy while I have the heavy burden of being the stupid leader!" _

_Just as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take it all back. Seeing the stricken looks on his friends' faces, he bowed his head in regret, yet unwilling to take it away, because the damage was done. Even Neil was left speechless, not knowing what to crack a lame joke about this time._

_Archie finally spoke up in anger, his tone harsh and chilling. "Yes, we all don't understand. We don't understand you! How such a stupid person can lead our team, belittling all the roles we play. It's a team effort, Jay, and you're right, I don't understand, _we_ don't understand how you can overlook the most important thing of all. I'm - _we're_ - through with you."_

_There was shocked silence, and Archie, momentarily forgetting his hurting ankle, stormed out of the room with Atlanta hurrying to his side, trying to tend to him, and Theresa and Neil staring at Jay in terse quietness. Finally, they both turned to follow Archie and Atlanta, leaving Jay alone to slink out of the school, regretting all his words._

He crossed his arms, eyes sunken from defeat at the memory of what he had said just about three hours ago. None of the team had returned yet, he was pretty sure. They probably never wanted to see his face again, seeing all the horrible things he had said. He had never meant what he had said, but he was sure they thought he did. He didn't blame them for being angry, and although hurt by Archie's burning words, he knew Archie had been right to seethe and release the barrage of angry words at him. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right these days anymore.

He had made a horrible plan, let Cronus succeed, managed to get his teammates wounded, run down his girlfriend with angry words, hurt his friends and destroy his own life. Since when did things get so complicated? He couldn't even see tomorrow. It looked too bleak to think that far.

He heaved a sigh of despondency and leaned on the low wall, wishing he could rewind time. Back to where before they had carried out the plan, so none of this would have happened. But nothing could change now, and he was stuck with the depressing reality that he had built for himself.

As he moved to sit, he suddenly heard a faint noise. Thinking that one of them was back, he held his breath and waited. Instead, he heard music start playing. A tune started rising up from somewhere near him, volume growing louder as he, confused, stood and listened.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4_

_Huh?_ Was all Jay could think of as he stood still and continued to listen with rapt attention. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was listening to. Definitely not something he'd heard before. He continued to listen.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes  
__Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody get's that way_

He cocked one eyebrow at the music. It felt catchy, and he had an idea that this was someone's doing, most probably Theresa's. He smiled inwardly at her effort, but he knew one person's forgiveness wasn't enough.

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

Theresa emerged from the stairway, holding up a radio. She placed it carefully on a table and came over to him.

He felt warmth seep through to his heart. She did still care. Touched, he felt guilty for being so bad to her earlier on. He frowned and began, "Theresa..."

She merely put a finger on her lips and whispered, "Sshh...", forcing him to listen.

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect_

"Nobody's perfect, Jay," Theresa said, giving him a look and squeezing his hand encouragingly. "Everybody makes mistakes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Jay looked down. "I'm sorry for just now. But the others probably won't forgive me for what I said."

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Dosen't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

It sounded totally like him, always making a faulty plan. It almost always flipped on him and everything just went wrong, throwing not only himself in trouble but also his teammates. But maybe he wasn't the only one always making mistakes. His intentions were sometimes mistaken, just like earlier on. He worked the team too hard, but then he didn't do that to cause them misery but to ensure victory. But he was still wrong to do what he did. And he was sorry.

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you'll learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes..._

"I don't think so, Jay," Theresa interrupted his train of thoughts. "I'm sure they'd understand."

He wasn't too convinced about their forgiveness. He was thankful for his girlfriend, though. She had taught him a lot, and how to chill, and now something else - that he'd just have to work it, that's all. No one said he had to be right all the time except himself. He had to accept how he wasn't perfect, just like everyone else...

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
You know I do_

_Next time you feel like it's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down  
Try again_

He had to put more effort in, that's all, and accept failure. He had to acknowledge he needed the others' help, and that this was just a team effort. Because nobody's perfect.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that way_

"They will understand, Jay," Theresa said, seeing his doubtful look. "They know that they've had their fair share of their mistakes, as well. And they're not unreasonable."

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You'll live and you'll learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know that in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect  
You'll live and you'll learn it  
Cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's perfect  
Nobody's perfect, no no  
Nobody's perfect_

The song ended, leaving Jay feeling better. Still, even if his friends were so good to him, he wasn't so sure about one of them.

"How about Archie?" Jay winced. "I think he hates my guts by now. He probably hates me now."

"Gee Jay, you aren't too optimistic, are you?" someone said suddenly, causing Jay to whirl around in surprise.

Archie and Atlanta stood there, with Neil yawning and glancing into his mirror.

"Okay, we don't hate you. So long as you're sorry," Archie stated, grinning and crossing his arms.

Grinning back, Jay said simply, "I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too," Archie said apologetically, shrugging. "But you guys didn't hear that."

"And we forgive you," Atlanta piqued, smiling winningly. She poked Neil in the arm. "You forgive him too, don't you?"

"Huh?" Neil glanced up from his mirror, then continued looking into it. "Yeah, whatever."

Atlanta glared at Neil, who ignored her or was just too busy inspecting his teeth. "Anyway, you get us."

"I do." He had the greatest friends ever, really. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

Heartened by them, he finally understood that nobody was perfect, and no one expected him to be.

Because he wasn't nowhere near perfect anyway.

And nor was anyone else.

--

Yay, finally done! I hope it was okay. I just realised how weird it sounded, but never mind, nobody's perfect! Haha. Alright, please review!


End file.
